Currently, a two-tiered shared spectrum architecture is used to share underutilized spectrum. However, operations performed over two-tiered shared spectrums consider only the two-tiered shared spectrum architecture and do not consider larger tier systems or architectures, such as three-tiered systems. Additionally, current procedures for sharing spectrum may not provide mechanisms for determining a quality of operation of a shared spectrum.